Previously, many types of covers, caps or lids have been in use in endeavoring to provide an effective means to protect the top of a beverage container prior to usage. These devices apparently have not proven popular due to their expense and complexity. Many approaches have been tried from dipping the container in a plastic material to adding a cover that is completely removed when prepared for use. Others have attempted to solve the problem by adding double tops, pivotal covers and also insulated jackets.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,609,123 Poncy 2 September 1986 4,494,672 Pearson 22 January 1985 4,271,972 Thor 9 June 1981 3,905,511 Groendal 16 September 1975 3,204,805 May 7 September 1965 2,582,360 Sheridan 15 January 1952 ______________________________________
Poncy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,123 teaches a beverage can that includes a reclosable lid that has a top disk and a bottom disk both attached to the side walls of the can. An aperture is in the bottom disk and a stopper in the top with a tear strip on the top to form a closure when opened. A pull ring attached to the flap allows opening uncovering the aperture and the flap may then be replaced for closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,672 issued to Pearson teaches a pivotal mounted closure to a can. The closure is opened by manually depressing a lever positioned under a deflection plate attaching the closure to the can with a collar surrounding the can. The closure functions much like a mug lid.
A tamperproof overcap is disclosed in Thor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,972 that is molded of plastic and is installed over a container that has a plug for the primary enclosure. The overcap is snapped and locked onto the neck of the container and cannot be removed without destroying the integrity of the closure.
Groendal's U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,511 is for an insulated jacket allowing use without removal. The jacket has a closed top and a hinge opposite an opening in line with the can opening tab. The jacket is insulated and tightly fits over the beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,805 issued to May discloses a stripable coating on the upper surface of a drinking container that protects the upper surface of the container until used. The coating is removed using a tab, tear strip or simply peeling off with one's fingernail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,360 issued to Sheridan a container is disclosed for face powder having a movable window for exposing a selected amount of area to allow application by a puff without spilling or wasting the powder.
It will be noted that while prior art has attempted to cover the top of a beverage container by coating, adding detachable covers, or double tops, the invention even in its simplest form was not found.